A week with Zo
by Eraman
Summary: For BroadwayKhaos Jellicle week september. Rated for safety.
1. Sunday

**For BroadwayKhaos jellicle week september.**

**Sunday**

Alonzo looked in through the window and looked at the TV-screen. He was a stray but he'd found out that this family liked the same TV-show that he did so every Sunday night he would hurry over so he wouldn't miss it. There was a soft thud beside him.

"What are you doing here Patches", asked a cold voice and Alonzo looked at the side.

"Watching TV for a change Stick", he answered and looked back.

"Like I never heard that one before."

"Oh I'm sorry do you want me to call you Tree?"

"Now why would you do that?"

"Because you are 'very tall and thin'."

"You got me there Patches."

They sat in silence for a little bit.

"I didn't know you liked Midsummer Murders Macavity", Alonzo said.

"I didn't know I could sit beside a Jellicle without him attacking me."

Alonzo shrugged. "This isn't the yard and I'm not in the mood to fight."

They were silent again and watched as Chief Inspector Barnaby ordered Jones around.

"He is like a bully at times isn't he", Macavity asked.

"Yup but that's how he's funny."

"Though I like Sergeant Troy better."

"Troy? Well he couldn't drive a car and was pretty funny with all his ideas but Jones is more down on the earth funny."

"So what happened this far?"

"They found a body."

"Just one? And the episode is almost over! That must be a record!"

Alonzo chuckled. "Yeah they had a time where there were four murders in one episode. Oh well."

"So who did you think did it?"

"The dad."

"Nah I think it was the jealous husband."

"Why?"

"It's always the jealous husband or wife."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is or some kind of psycho."

"Says the psycho."

"I'm not a psycho."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Macavity growled and cuffed him around the head. But Alonzo only chuckled and watched as Mrs. Barnaby was worrying over something.

"That woman knows everyone in the county doesn't she", he asked and cut off Macavity's remark about him being psycho. "I mean in every episode she knows someone."

"True but that must be to get Barnaby a way into the village where the murder has occurred."

"Do you know how many murders there has been so far?"

"No."

"217."

Macavity whistled. "Imagine if it was one murderer."

"That would be a really disturb person."

"You know I change my mind."

"Huh?"

"It's the son."

"No he is too suspect."

"Oh come on!"

"Stick if there is something this series has learned me is never suspect the most suspected."

Macavity smirked. "So does that work on me too?"

"No."

Macavity chuckled and looked at the screen again and grimaced.

"Ha told you so", Alonzo said happily.

"Shut up."

"Aw don't be mad Maccy I just know this series better than you."

"You know if one of your Jellicle buddies saw you they would think you're a traitor."

"And if one of your henchcats saw us they'd think you are going soft."

"True… let's keep it just between the two of us."

"Agreed." Alonzo yawned and rose. "Well see you next week Stick."

"By Patches."

And they walked in opposite directions.


	2. Monday

**Monday**

"Zo", Munk asked his best friend as they were resting on TSE 1 a sunny afternoon.

"What?" Alonzo answered and looked up at his buddy.

"If you weren't a Jellicle protector… what would you be?"

Alonzo lied down again and closed his eyes.

"Dead", he answered.

"What?" Munk flew up so fast he lost his footing and fell down from the car. Alonzo just lied there and didn't even bother to open his eyes. He heard Munk scramble up the car again and the distant giggles from other cats who'd seen their protector fall off the car.

"You know you're cute when you're making a fool of yourself", Alonzo told him still with his eyes closed.

"Shut up", Munk said and gave him a shove.

"Nah I like to talk to you too much for it."

"Why thank you… wait should I take that as a compliment?"

Alonzo smirked. "No."

"Oh and why not?"

"I just like to make a fool out of you, which I do every time I talk to you. Ow!" Munk had hit him on the head. Alonzo sat up. "Violence against civilian!"

"You're no civilian."

"Right now I am."

"Well then civilian explain what you meant with dead."

"Not breathing, buried, not moving, dead as a doorknob, stone cold, deceased, departed un-"

"I know what dead means you idiot now answer my question!"

"It wasn't a compliment I told you so."

"Not that one!"

"I just like to make a fool out of you, which I do every time I talk to you."

"Stop teasing me and answer the damn question."

Alonzo sighed and turned to him.

"Munk I've been in the tribe for how long?"

"I don't know… a year… maybe two."

"Yes and what was I before that?"

"Just a stray living in alleys, thin as a stick."

"And hadn't I saved you from Macavity and by that showing off my skills as a fighter and tracker and a 'leader' I wouldn't be here as second protector. And wouldn't I have done all that I would have been living in the alleys and starved to death."

"No you wouldn't."

"Munkustrap I was starving when all that happened. I also had an infection with no one to help me. I would have been dead."

Munk hung with his head a bit. "I bet you're right about that."

"Good thing I decided not to let Mac get away with you then huh?"

Munk laughed and shoved his friend. And they wrestled for a little while before Munk smirked.

"What is it now", Alonzo asked.

"But if you hadn't been a stray… what would you have been then?"

Alonzo pondered the question and got a dreamy smile on his face.

"A sailor", he said.

"Why?"

"Imagine it Munkustrap. Being on a ship with a soft warm breeze ruffling your fur. All around you water and horizon for as far as you can see. Imagined everything you would see and everyone you would meet. Imagine seeing the wonders of the world like… Taj Mahal, the opera house in Sidney, Golden gate bridge, the pyramids of Giza, the Sphinx, Pompeii, Coliseum, Venice, the Eifel tower…"

Munk looked at him and then in the direction where his friend was looking, it was towards the harbor.

"Then", he said sadly. "Why aren't you leaving Zo?"

Alonzo chuckled. "But imagine the loneliness. Months and months at sea and not staying too long at any place, friends you get to know might not remember you or stay forever. Imagine all your friends starting family without you knowing anything about it. No Munk I'm happy where I am now, where my friends are and I know what's going on in their lives."

They were quiet for a while then Munk heard Alonzo singing softly:

_**Who can sail when there is no wind,  
With no oars to be rowing?  
Who can sail far away from friends  
With no tears a-flowing?**_

**_I can sail when there is not wind,_**  
**_With no oars to be rowing._**  
**_But I can't sail far away from friends,_**  
**_With no tears a-flowing_**

Munk smiled and patted his friend on the back and lied down again. Alonzo looked towards the harbor and sighed. He had always wanted to sail the seas but he would never be able to leave his friends.

* * *

**The song is an Scandinavian folksong and the english lyrics I found on the internet. If you want to hear the song the best version is made by the Real Group. So go onto youtube and put this in the search:**

**Vem Kan Segla Förutan Vind - The Real Group **


	3. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Alonzo is a clerical cat, hard to believe isn't it? But if you ever looked for him on a Tuesday you wouldn't find him at the yard. This Tuesday started like any other for Alonzo he woke up in his den after the night patrol. He drank some water before going out to hunt. After the hunt he walked to the gate and found Munkustrap there.

"Anything I need to know", Munk asked.

"Nope, I'm just going out for a bit", Alonzo answered with a grin.

"Where?"

"Munk I haven't told you any other Tuesday so why would I today?"

Munk grumbled something and Alonzo hurried out of the yard… but he didn't know he was followed.

Alonzo paws lead him into the park and towards an old oak with a big hole in its trunk. He looked around before going inside.

"There", Quaxo whispered to Misto and the two of them hurried to the tree and peeked into the hole and stared. Inside the hole was a stone with a candle on it. Alonzo had just lit it and was now on his knees in front of it and held his paws together as if he was about to pray. His eyes were closed and then he spoke:

"Dear Everlasting cat watch over my friends, Munk, Admetus, Misto, Quaxo, Demeter, Bomba and all others in the Jellicle tribe especially Tugger he needs it. Every time I have prayed for others you have heard my voice. I prayed that Demeter's birth would go without complications and it did. I prayed that Gus would be fine after his heart attack and he was. I prayed that Munk would survive after being hit by a car… he did. I want to thank you for keeping them safe and for hearing me out. I know I trouble you, I must be troubling you. You are so powerful and above all else and yet you see to the words of a simple cat. Thank you."

Alonzo opened his eyes and looked at the candle and put a flower beside it.

"Is she still in Heaviside?" he asked. "When she gets reborn… will I recognize her spirit?" He felt a small tear go down his cheek. "Please take care of her, make sure she is okay."

He looked around and the two small tuxedo toms hid before he could see them. Alonzo took a deep breath and started to sing:

**_Children of the heav'nly Mother  
Safely in Her bosom gather;  
Nestling bird nor star in Heaven  
Such a refuge e'er was given._**

EC Her own doth tend and nourish;  
In Her holy courts they flourish;  
From all evil things She spares them;  
In Her mighty arms She bears them.

Neither life nor death shall ever  
From the Lady Her children sever;  
Unto them Her grace She showeth,  
And their sorrows all She knoweth.

Though She giveth or She taketh,  
EC Her children ne'er forsaketh;  
Her the loving purpose solely  
To preserve them pure and holy.

Lo, their very hairs She numbers,  
And no daily care encumbers  
Them that share Her ev'ry blessing  
And Her help in woes distressing.

Praise the Lady in joyful numbers:  
Your Protector never slumbers.  
At the will of your Defender  
Ev'ry foeman must surrender. 

When Alonzo finished he blew out the candle and walked out and saw two small forms disappear into a bush. He chuckled before starting to walk and when he got to the bush his paws shot out and he grabbed two shoulders and pulled out Misto and Quaxo.

"Well what do we have here", he asked.

"We were just", Quaxo began but stopped when Alonzo looked at him.

"Curious were we?"

"Yeah…"

"Well", Alonzo let them go. "No harm done… come on or are you going to stay out here forever?"

They ran after him and Misto and Quaxo looked up at the older tom.

"I didn't know you're such a clerical cat Alonzo", Misto said.

"Well when you pray once and what you pray for happens and when you do it a second time and it happens again… you start to wonder… and become very grateful."

"So you believe she really do exist then", Quaxo asked.

"Yes, who else would answer my prayers?"

* * *

**The song is Children of the heavenly father, that I didn't know existed until today. That song is Swedish from the beginning and I was searching on google and searched for english lyrics for the Swedish version. I found out the song was translated to english back in 1925. I don't own it or CATS.**


	4. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

Misto and Quaxo hadn't left him alone since yesterday and their questions were mighty irritating. They wanted to know exactly why he was so religious and he refused to tell them. But the two tuxedo toms weren't the only one that started to show interest. The other kittens wondered what was going on and Quaxo, who never could keep his mouth shut – which was very interesting since his brother was so shy – told them of course.

"Having trouble are we", Munk asked as Alonzo joined him on the tire and the kittens sat down before the two of them.

"No I'm being stalked", Alonzo grumbled.

"Well Tugger isn't too pleased", Munk said and nodded towards the Maine Coon glaring at them from the other side of the yard. "With you stealing his fan-club and all."

"He can have them back", Alonzo said and lied down and pretended to go to sleep.

He'd just laid there for a lit bit when he felt four small paws on his back.

"Is he asleep", a soft little voice whispered, he knew it was Jemima.

"Don't know", said the voice of his little brother Tumble and he guessed the kitten was the one standing on him. "Alonzo…"

He didn't respond.

"Alonzo!" Tumble shook him harder and Alonzo muttered something that sounded like 'go away'.

"Alonzo!" Tumble jumped on him and Alonzo opened one eye and spun around on the spot. With a shriek Tumble fell off and Alonzo caught him and put his arm around the kitten and held him to the ground.

"Let me go let me go", Tumble shrieked as Alonzo tickled him.

"Nope what do you say Tumble?"

"Why can't you just live life? Forget about tomorrow!"

Alonzo blinked in confusion and stopped tickling the kitten.

"What", he asked.

Tumble stopped struggling and looked at him with big innocent eyes.

"You said that to Munk when he was depressed and you wanted him to stop."

"Yes I did but that was another thing than me tickling you."

"No."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because you wanted him to stop and when you said it he did… and you did too now!"

Alonzo smirked. "Did I?"

Tumble's mouth snapped shut and his eyes went big.

"No, no, no", he said and struggled.

"Yes, yes, yes", Alonzo teased and started to tickle him.

Tumble laughed and shrieked and the kittens watching were giggling, even Munk was.

"Help", Tumble called. "Help!"

"Pouncival to the rescue!" Pouncival yelled and jumped onto Alonzo's back but the older cat just grabbed him and started to tickle him with his free paw. The other's kittens jumped into action and Alonzo was in seconds buried by kittens. Munkustrap was laughing heartedly and so were some of the other cats watching how Alonzo tried to free himself from the kittens.

He was lying on his back and the kittens tried to tickle him, but Alonzo wasn't ticklish. He laughed anyway but a loud laughter next to him made him stop, as did the kittens. Munkustrap was laughing so hard tears ran down his cheeks. Alonzo looked at the small tom kit sitting on his chest, Pouncival. Alonzo nodded towards Munk and a sly smile appeared on Pouncival's face and he whispered to Tumble, Pouncival and Plato. Alonzo couldn't help but chuckle as he saw them turn to Munk.

"What", Munk asked in confusion.

"ATTACK!" The small Jellicle toms yelled and flew at him and started to tickle him. Munk laughed harder than before because he was very ticklish. Alonzo sat up and looked at the princesses sitting on his legs. Misto sat behind him, not knowing if to laugh or be ashamed. Alonzo reached out and put an arm around Misto's neck and pulled his head down and gave him a knuckling.

"Ow, hey stop it", Misto laughed.

"ATTACK", screamed the small princesses and lunged at Alonzo's arms to save Misto. Alonzo laughed and looked over at Munk who tried to free himself from the kits.

"Take the flight", Alonzo asked as he shook off Etcetera's arms.

"Yeah", Munk laughed.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Both called and flew out of the holds of their tormentors and dashed away from the tire.

"Get them", Tumble ordered and they took off after the protectors.

* * *

Munk and Alonzo hid in an old pipe and watched the kittens dart past the entrance. They looked at each other before breaking down laughing.

"The look on your face when Tumble said: 'Why can't you just live life? Forget about tomorrow'!" Munk laughed.

"You're one to talk, you should have seen your face when the tom kits jumped at you."

Munk chuckled and lied down and curled his tail around him, as far as it went.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap", he said and felt a head rest onto his shoulders.

"Me too", Alonzo said and soon both of them were asleep. But before he fell asleep Alonzo's thoughts started to work.

"_We won't be doing this anytime tomorrow… if we ever get to spend time together. We are both too booked up during daytime and nighttime Munk goes to his owners…_" Tumble's voice came back to him:

"_Why can't you just live life? Forget about tomorrow_!"

"_Yeah_", Alonzo thought and went to sleep with a happy purr, not knowing that Munk was purring just as much.


	5. Thursday

**Thursday**

Alonzo looked at the calendar Jenny had pulled with her to the yard, the 9th September. He growled and hit the calendar and stormed around and disappeared behind a pile of junk. The cats looked after him worryingly, especially his adopted brother Tumblebrutus and his best friend Munkustrap.

"What's up with Patches", Tugger asked and Munk shrugged.

"I really don't know Tug… He's like this every year this date."

Tugger looked at him oddly. "How do you now that?"

"I… I noticed it over the years…"

"Uhu… well you are best friends after all."

"Yeah", Munk said and looked at his brother. "Err… I gotta go." He darted off in the same direction as Alonzo.

* * *

When Munk came around the pile there was no sign of the other tom, but he didn't let that fool him. Growing up with the patched tom he knew he was sneaky when he wanted to be. So he started to sniff and soon caught the scent of his best friend and secret crush. The scent lead him away from the yard and out on the streets of London. Not the warm streets, no they lead him to the coldest and poorest parts of the town. He knew that Macavity usually hung out here and wondered why on Earth his best friend would go there. He followed the scent but stopped dead in his tracks when he found his "prey".

Alonzo was sitting with his back against a lamp post, his knees pulled up and crying heavily. Beside him was a single white rose lying in the gutter. To see the strong tom so fragile made Munk's heart ache. He slowly padded over and nudged his friend softly.

"Zo", he asked and his friend jumped but then looked at him with red eyes.

"Oh", he said and dried his tears. "Hi Munk…"

Munk sat down beside him. "What's wrong buddy?"

Alonzo laughed but choked on a sob.

"I must look a mess", he said.

"No you don't", Munk said and put an arm around him. "Want to tell me about it?"

Alonzo sighed heavily.

"You know I was adopted right?"

"Yes I do, Skimble found you walking around the streets looking wet, thin and hungry. Skimble said you just collapsed and he brought you to the yard. But you wouldn't speak."

"Exactly…" He sighed heavily. "We were walking down this street you see." Alonzo looked up along the street.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Affrettatevi Alonzo", a black and white queen said. __"Ci mancheranno o la barca."_

_"Sto arrivando mamma", a little kitten answered. He ran across the street but his paw stuck in a string lying on the road and he fell. He struggled to get loose. The queen sighed with a fond smile and untangled him._

_"Mamma non preghiere venuto vero?"_

_"Se credi in perenne dia ascolto al gatto ella vi. Trovare la vostra fede nel suo e lei aiuterà."_

_The kitten smiled and put his paws together._

_"Si prega eternitŕ cat trasmettami un papà così mamma won't be siamo più soli."_

_The queen smiled but then her heart clenched with horror._

_"Alonzo mio bambino scendere la strada!"_

_Alonzo looked up and saw two big lights head towards him, someone pushed him so he landed on the sidewalk. He looked up when the big metallic thing had zoomed by._

_"Mamma", he called when he couldn't see her. "Mamma dove siete? Mamma? Mamma!"_

_The kitten cried and ran down every road looking for the queen but couldn't find her._

_"Mamma", he sniffled. "Mamma." He gasped when a tom stepped out before him._

_"Oi there lad what's yer hurry", asked the tom and Alonzo trembled._

_"Mamma è andata. Dove è la mia mamma... aiutare." __And the kitten fainted._

_End flashback_

* * *

Munk stared at his best friend.

"Your mum died here?"

Alonzo nodded. "I know it was this date… we were leaving England on the 9th September… but she 'left', Skimble found me and I've been here since."

Munk put his arm around his friend who started to cry again.

"Mi piace ancora lei madre, I still love you mother…" Alonzo whispered and Munk sat with him until the tears stopped coming.

* * *

**Now I know most of you don't speak Italian, so here's the flashback in English.**

**_"_**_Hurry up Alonzo", a black and white queen said. "Or we will miss the boat."_

_"I'm coming mommy", a little kitten answered. He ran across the street but his paw stuck in a string lying on the road and he fell. He struggled to get loose. The queen sighed with a fond smile and untangled him._

_"Mommy does prayers come true?"_

_"If you believe in the Everlasting cat she will listen to you. Find your faith in her and she will help."_

_The kitten smiled and put his paws together._

_"Please Everlasting cat send me a daddy so mommy won't be alone anymore."_

_The queen smiled but then her heart clenched with horror._

_"Alonzo my baby get off the road!"_

_Alonzo looked up and saw two big lights head towards him, someone pushed him so he landed on the sidewalk. He looked up when the big metallic thing had zoomed by._

_"Mommy", he called when he couldn't see her. "Mommy where are you? Mommy? Mommy!"_

_The kitten cried and ran down every road looking for the queen but couldn't find her._

_"Mommy", he sniffled. "Mommy." He gasped when a tom stepped out before him._

_"Oi there lad what's yer hurry", asked the tom and Alonzo trembled._

_"Mommy is gone. Where is my mommy... help." And the kitten fainted._

_End flashback_


	6. Friday

**Friday**

"A hundred times", Alonzo growled as he climbed higher up. "I have told you a hundred times to stop climbing up these piles!"

"I'm sorry", Pouncival said from where he was clinging to an old lamp. The small kitten had climbed up one of the taller junk piles, which also happened to be one of the most unstable, and gotten stuck. When he reached the top junk had started to fall and in fright he'd clung to the lamp while his friends ran to find one of the toms or queens. Alonzo and Munk had been on patrol when Jemima found them and lead them over to the pile. Alonzo had taken it upon himself to get the kitten down from there.

Pouncival was clinging hard to the lamp, squeezing his eyes shut and hiding his face in the crook of his arm sobbing quietly. Alonzo reached the top and felt the junk move underneath his weight. He reached out and patted Pouncival's shoulder.

"Hey buddy", he spoke softly and Pouncival sobbed. "Come on I'll get you down."

Pouncival looked up at Alonzo's outstretched arm and reached out but the pile started to move again. He withdrew his arm and whined in terror and clung to the lamp harder.

"Whoa", Alonzo said and nearly lost his grip on the edge of an old bucket he was gripping onto. The bucket was filled with different scrap metal. He regained his balance and reached out to Pouncival.

"Come on Po", he cooed softly. "I want let you fall."

Pouncival looked up and sniffed, his eyes puffy from tears. He looked at Alonzo's arm and shook his head.

"Of course you can", Alonzo said and smiled. "Now carefully put your back paws on the 'ground'." Pouncival did. "Good now easily let go with one of your front paws and take my arm." Pouncival did what he was told but when he reached out some junk gave away from underneath his paws and with a squeak he let go of the lamp and Alonzo hurriedly pulled the kitten to him and lost his footing. He hang from the bucket with only one paw, the other arm was around Pouncival who clung around his torso. The lamp fell down beside them and the cats on the ground scattered from the falling junk.

Alonzo heaved a sigh of relief.

"A hundred times", he mumbled. "I have told you a hundred times."

"I'm sorry", Pouncival whispered.

"I know", Alonzo said as he gained his footing again. "You just want to prove that you can do it."

"Yes how did you know?"

"You might not believe it Po but me and Munk was like at one time."

"No way!"

"Yes way. I don't know how many times Skimble or Gus had to save us. A hundred times possibly."

"Alonzo", Munk called and the two Jellicles looked down towards him.

"Yes Munk", Alonzo called.

"How's it going up there Zo?"

"We'll be going down now!" He turned to Pouncival. "Now Po I want you to start climbing down, I will be just above you and if you get too afraid just grab my leg okay?"

"Why can't you go first?" Pouncival asked.

"So you can show your friends that you are really brave."

Pouncival's face shone with pride and he started to climb. Alonzo hadn't want to tell him that he had a bad feeling in his stomach.

* * *

"Are you doing okay Po", Alonzo asked with a laugh. Pouncival was stuck in his climbing and Alonzo had climbed down so he was beside him. The kitten struggled to make his legs longer.

"I'm doing just fine", Pouncival pouted. "Whoa!" He lost his grip and before he could fall Alonzo grabbed his arm and lowered him to a better position. But the movement had caused some trouble above. Alonzo looked up and saw that the bucket was starting to tip over towards them.

"Shit", he said. "Pouncival get down now hurry!"

Pouncival looked up and didn't needed to be told twice. He started to climb down as fast as he could, Alonzo following just beside him.

"Zo", Munk yelled worriedly as he too saw the bucket.

"Pouncival", Jelly screeched. The bucket fell.

"Shit", Alonzo said and pulled Pouncival to him again, holding the kitten in front of him to shield him some. The bucket fell past them but some scrap metal hit Alonzo's front paws and he lost his grip and they fell. They tumbled down the junk pile, bouncing on some junk and when they nearly reached the ground Alonzo's left elbow hi t something and he lost his grip of Pouncival. Alonzo crashed to the ground landing on his left side and Pouncival had dropped down to the ground not far away from him. Their names were screamed by the others and soon they were swarmed by cats trying to help them. Munk was at Alonzo's side.

"Zo, Zo are you alright", he asked shaking his friend's shoulder lightly. Alonzo hissed in pain.

"Just peachy", he said through clenched teeth. His left arm and leg was aching really bad, as was his back.

"Can you stand up", Munk's voice was really soft. Alonzo tried to pick himself off the ground but didn't do that good. Munk gently took his right arm and helped him up. Alonzo pressed his left arm to his chest and didn't stand on his left leg.

"Is Pouncival alright", he asked. Jenny and Jelly was helping the kitten.

"Don't worry", Munk said and nudged him forward. "Let's get you to your den and have a look at you."

Alonzo didn't protest, his world was fading away as it was but he felt pretty happy with having Munk help him to his den and fuss a bit over him until he lost consciousness.

* * *

_**There only one left :) Big thanks to RumTumTugress for the review :D**_


	7. Saturday

**Saturday**

"I'm really sorry that you had to go up there", Munk said and Alonzo looked at him. The patched tom was in bed with a broken leg and arm. Munk was walking back and forth just beside his bed. He'd been ranting about how sorry he was for almost two hours.

"Munk it's no problem", Alonzo said. "It was an accident, I only broke a leg and an arm."

"But-"

"How is Pouncival?"

"He's fine just a bit bruised thanks to you."

"Good."

"But Alonzo you got hurt."

"Munk it was an accident and nothing you could have done about it."

"I could have gone up instead…"

"Oh so you would be lying useless?"

"You're not useless."

"Close to it, my point is… it was not anyone's fault accidents happened and I was just a little hurt."

"But you could have gotten killed!" Munk yelled and turned so their eyes locked. "You could have died!"

Alonzo was very happy his den was so far away from the others so no one would hear Munk scream like this. Alonzo looked at Munk sternly.

"Munk I didn't die I am here."

"But you could have!"

"Pouncival could too."

"I know but-"

"It was a risk I was willing to take", Alonzo looked away from him. "Pouncival was in danger and he needed rescue."

"I know but-"

"And I will do it again."

"Wha?" Munk screamed and stopped his pacing, but Alonzo didn't dare to look at him. "Alonzo-"

"It was a choice I made, I am second in command to you and it is my job to keep the others safe."

"Alonzo-"

"Like on the ball last year, Deme was in danger so I jumped in, then you were in danger and I wouldn't let that bastard hurt you."

"You got hurt."

"I did this time too… and I will get hurt in the future. I will not stand by watching others get hurt." Without turning his head he looked at Munk through the corner of his eyes. The silver tabby looked close to frustrated tears. Then he got angry.

"I won't let you."

"Eh", Alonzo was shocked and turned to the tabby. "What do you-"

"I won't let you get hurt."

"Munk-"

"No! I love you too damn much for-"

Alonzo's eyes grew really big as did Munk's. Alonzo's grew wide in shock and Munk's in horror.

"I-I-I'm sorry", Munk blurted out. "It came out wrong I didn't mean it like that. It just jumped out! I didn't mean it Alonzo! I don't love you! I mean I love you but not in that way, wait I love you but not-"

"Munk." Alonzo rose and started to limp towards the panicked tabby.

"I'm sorry I-I'll leave! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Munk." Alonzo got closer.

"Or if I disgust you."

"Munk."

"I'll never come near you again! I'll stay far away! I won't speak to you! Please just don't tell anyone that I-"

"Munkustrap!"

Munk snapped his mouth shut and tears were going down his cheeks, Alonzo now stood close to him.

"I-I I'm sorry", Munk whispered and Alonzo grabbed his collar.

"Just shut up now and kiss me", he growled and pulled Munk towards him so their lips could meet. The tabby's eyes widened but then closed and he moaned in pleasure and pulled the patched tom close to him. Alonzo let go of Munk's collar so he could put his good arm around the tabby. When they parted Munk still had some tears going down his face but he was smiling and Alonzo put a paw to the tabby's cheek and dried them off. Munk even laughed softly and caressed Alonzo's cheeks in return.

"I never believed this would happen", he said softly.

"Then we're two then", Alonzo said and gave Munk a soft kiss on the lips again. Munk pulled Alonzo close to him and sniffled from his tears.

"I don't want to lose you Zo."

"I know."

Munk felt the tears fall again. "Yesterday scared me so damn bad."

"I know."

"I love you too much to lose you."

"I love you too Munk."

"Promise you won't leave me."

"I promise I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening. And I'll try to not get hurt too bad in the future if… you promise the same things I promised."

"I do", Munk said and chuckled through his tears. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

That night found the two Jellicle protectors asleep in the same den, curled up around each other and basking in the light of the full moon and starts watching them. Well one of them was only half-asleep. Alonzo smiled as he thought that this hadn't been such a bad week after all. But what should he tell Munk about tomorrow?

Tomorrow was Sunday and Midsummer Murders and chances were big that Macavity would be there but then Tumble's words, well Alonzo's words from the beginning, came back to him: Why can't you just live life? Forget about tomorrow! He smiled in his half-sleep, well sometimes that kitten was the smartest.

He sighed and in his half-asleep state and thought that he had lost a loved one but won a lot of others, a hundred times he had been through pain of some sort. But hadn't he lost his mother and gotten all those new friends and loved ones he would never have been a protector and never had Munk at his side. He decided to just shut up and sleep, tomorrow was another day.

* * *

_**The End**_

_**Big thanks to RumTumTugress and CheddarPixie for their reviews :D **_

**_RumTumTugress - It must end since it is for the jellicle week. And you're welcome._**

**_CheddarPixie - Thank you and I have noticed that too._**


End file.
